Dragon Quest Wars
Dragon Quest Wars is a turn-based strategy game in the Dragon Quest game series series for Nintendo DSiWare. It is developed by Intelligent Systems, the Nintendo second-party studio responsible for titles such as Fire Emblem and Advance Wars series. The game was released in June 2009 and costs 500 DSiWare points. As a spinoff game, Dragon Quest Wars is not a traditional RPG like main-series games; instead, it features a team of four monsters of the player's choice such as, dracky, golem, slime, chimaera, hammerhood, and healslime who battle other teams in a setup resembling that of a board game. Both local wireless and Nintendo WFC competitive multiplayer options are included. Each monster has their own distinct moves and characteristics. For instance, dracky has low health but can move the furthest number of places and is the only monster that can perform 'shove'. A monsters move will hit/effect any monster in range, even if they are on the same team. Note: All moves have a range of one adjacent square to the user unless stated otherwise, that any monster in the range of a move will be effected by that move- friend or foe and that moves in italics require another attack to be launched for it to commence. Note: All monsters may move and use a move, use one where they are, do nothing or move and do nothing. Dracky Used mainly for sneaky attacks and for reaching the teams goal zones. Health:1 Agility:2 'Shove'- A physical attack that deals 1 point of damage and knocks the target back one square. If the target has other monsters behind it they will all be pushed back also unless they are up against the side of the arena. 'Crack'- A magic attack that deals 1 point of damage to a target in one of the squares diagonal to the caster. 'Oomph'- Magic move that grants the target 1 extra point of damage from one of their physical moves for one turn. Does not work on the caster or on the move 'Shove'. Golem High health and high attack power make for Golem being the physical brawler of the monsters. Health:3 Agility:1 'Body Slam'- A physical attack that while it does deal 2 points of damage to the target it also deals 1 point to the user. 'Selflessness'- Shields an ally from an incoming attack by moving to their square when the attack is launched making the user take the damage. The move pushes the target to another adjacent square. 'Defend'- Used on the user, it reduces physical damage to the user by 1 for one turn. Hammerhood Able to deal damage to multiple targets at once. Health:2 Agility:1 'Party Pooper'- Deals 1 point of physical damage across three squares which are one of the squares adjacent to the user and the to squares either side of that. Counter- Blocks an enemy's attack so it deals no damage and deals 1 point of damage to the attacker. 'Meditation'- Heals 1 point of health to the user before a round. Slime Well balanced fighter with good spells and abilities. Health: 2 Agility: 1 'Attack'- Deals 1 point of physical damage. 'Frizz'- Deals 1 point of magical damage. 'Defend'- Reduces physical damage to the user by 1 point. Chimaera Dealing damage from a distance while being able to block spells and physical attacks make the Chimaera a versatile fighter. Heath: 2 Agility: 1 'Sizz'- Deals 1 point of magic damage in one direction over two squares. 'Bounce'- Throws the effects of 'Frizz', 'Sizz', 'Crack' or 'Heal' back at the monster who cast them on the user. '''Dodge'- ''Prevents physical damage to the user for one turn, Healslime A purely support monster with a great arsenal of spells. Health: 2 Agility: 1 'Heal'- Restores 1 point of health to the target or the caster 'Kabuff'- Reduces physical damage by 1 for the caster and monsters on adjacent squares. Only lasts for one turn. 'Fizzle'- Seals all spells from being cast within three squares of the caster. Sequel A highly expanded sequel to the game, Dragon Quest Tact, is announced to be released for Android and IOS in 2020 for Japan. Category:Spinoff games